


our everyday right here

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa 2020, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lowkey Cuddling, itaru curses thats why its T, rhythm game anger, wooooo hope this is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: A short look into the happenings at MANKAI dorms. May or may not contain marshmallow magicians.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru & Ikaruga Misumi, Chigasaki Itaru & Mikage Hisoka, Ikaruga Misumi & Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	our everyday right here

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAY(S) TO [CHARIBOMBS](https://twitter.com/charibombs) ON TWT !!!!!

Itaru rapidly taps his fingers on his phone screen, his eyes laser-focused on white circles coming ever closer to the bottom of his screen. He bites the inside of his cheek as he feels the rubber band holding up his hair begin to slip and loose hairs start to fall in front of his eyes. _Shit shit shit._

He scowls as more strands of hair slip out from the hair tie’s hold. The song is nearly over! All he had to do was get past these last few hold-notes and he’d be done! The longer strands of his hair fall and brush over the top of his cheeks, and Itaru feels cold fear settle over his shoulders.

_My rank could drop if I mess up a note,_ Itaru thinks and moves his fingers to keep up with the incoming hold-notes. _Just how many are there? Shit._ Banri would never let him, the great Taruchi, live it down if he dropped in rank.

Fully immersed in his rhythm game, Itaru doesn’t notice Misumi prance in with Hisoka slowly following after him.

“The kitties today were so happy today, right Hisoka~ Patches told me— Ah!” Misumi pauses three feet away from the couch where Itaru sat. He spins around to look at Hisoka and presses a finger to his lips. “Itaru’s playing! He sounds mad too, so we should be quiet!” Hisoka wants to point out Misumi wasn’t being that quiet, but just nods.

Satisfied, Misumi leaves Hisoka in the living room to go into the kitchen. Hisoka doesn’t hear anyone in the kitchen, nor see anyone else besides Itaru in the living room, and chalks the silence up to it being a quiet day in the dorms. 

“Oh thank _fuck_ I made it out alive.” Hisoka frowns at the sudden statement, then decides it’s easier to accept it and walks the last few feet to plop down next to Itaru on the couch.

“Oh, hey Hisoka.” Itaru lets the other man lean into his side, and in turn, Hisoka lets Itaru prop his elbow on his head. The gamer’s rank should be safe till tomorrow morning, but he’ll probably squeeze in a few more songs before then.

“Itaru~ Didya win?” Misumi comes out of the kitchen with a plate in his hands. Itaru turns his head to address Misumi, “Yea.”

“That’s great~ Here, a prize!” He hands over the plate to Itaru, who sees it has onigiri on it. Itaru says his thanks, moving his arms and readjusting his position to have a better hold on the plate. Hisoka frowns as Itaru’s moving jostles him.

“Itaru, stop moving.”

“Sorry, I’m done now.” Itaru settles back in his seat, and Hisoka finally takes this chance to sleep. Misumi leaves towards the courtyard to see if any new triangles found their way into the dorms, and peace takes the living room again.

Except loud footsteps echo from the hall, and Hisoka immediately lets out a small sigh of annoyance. Itaru hums as he eats the onigiri in his hand, but Hisoka doesn’t bother to answer him. Not that Itaru minded it much. 

“Misumi-kun has informed me that I could find— Hisoka-kun, there you are!” Homare enters the living room with a notepad and pen in both hands. “I was about to check the front yard for you before Misumi-kun oh-so delightfully told me where you were.”

“Noisy,” Hisoka mutters, and Itaru pats the other man’s head with the back of his hand. 

“Ah, Itaru-kun, so you were here too! Thank you for watching over Hisoka-kun in my steed.”

“It’s no big deal,” Itaru says at the same time as Hisoka’s, “You need to be watched over more than me.”

“You’re quite the handful, Hisoka-kun,” Homare says, ignoring the jab. “But it’s alright! I have enough patience and practice to handle you! Now, let’s go back to our room. It’s quite late, and Sakyo-san wouldn’t like it if we kept more lights on than necessary.”

“Ah, is it?” Itaru checks his phone that reads 10:53 PM. “Oh it is.”

“Well, Hisoka-kun and I will take our leave now.” Homare seemingly produces a marshmallow out of thin air, and Itaru has the brief thought of a magician who summons nothing but marshmallows. Hisoka shoots up at the treat, and he follows almost listlessly after Homare.

“Marshmallow Magician and his zombie-like assistant who works for marshmallows…” Itaru mutters to himself. “Doesn’t sound quite right.” Maybe a marshmallow zombie who kidnapped the magician. That sounds about right. 

“Who’s keeping the damn lights on?”

_Ah shit._

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to aru being in stream w/ me and keith telling me to drink water


End file.
